Jess "Jessie" Integn
Warrant Officer 1st Class Integn is a no-nonsense engineering prodigy. With her fiery red hair and rusty, customized engineer uniform, she's hard to miss in a sea of faces on the Savant--more for her abrasive attitude than her appearance. She's a loner by nature and won't hesitate to tell you to get out of her face. She has particular malice for scientists and other "academic types," but seems to open up more to soldiers. Personality Somewhat abrasive. She's very good at what she does, and not only does she know it, she makes sure that everybody else knows it. However, if one can get to know her and see through her bravado, she can be quite a caring person, as well as a good listener. She shuts down when people she doesn't know well ask her about her past. Skills Jess is exceptional at what she does, and is not afraid to flaunt it. Self-taught, Jess developed a knack for engineering at an early age and was discovered for her talents by a ship's captain. Her skills with machinery were so advanced that she completed a four-year engineering program in a year and a half and was instantly shipped off to the IPC-RV Savant. Jess is also far from defenseless and has quite a few nifty gadgets at her disposal, including her toolbag, which is connected to her engineer suit, and a wrist-mounted antigrav ray. Relationships Blitz :A Mech that Jess and Dal run into in the engineering bay of the Savant's transport, Jess helps fix up Blitz's malfunctioning gun arm. He seems to be the only one Jess can be remotely friendly to. Dal :Ydalia Eraan is one of the first people Jess exchanges more than a few harsh words with on the course of the voyage. Although Dal seems to think she and Jess are best friends, Jess has a few ideas of her own: mainly that she can't wait for the bubbly mechanic to buzz off. Family :Abusive parents hardly helped Jess's self-esteem or social skills. She ran away from home at an early age and has cut off all communication with her family, save for her older brother. Nyako :Jess seems far more willing to work with Nyako than with Dal. This may be because Nyako is less overtly perky than Dal. History Backstory ---- :A troubled childhood didn't exactly give Jess the love and support a kid needs, but she learned to deal by burying her nose in self-taught mechanic work. After a particularly ugly fight with her parents, Jess left home for good, sneaking aboard a space freighter. She became a floater, hopping from ship to ship and port to port. It was during one of her many voyages that she was literally discovered by a space ship captain. Instead of kicking the stowaway off his ship, however, he saw Jess's potential and arranged for her to attend engineering trade school. Immediately after completing her training, Jess was brough on board the Savant due to her exceptional skills. Onboard the Savant ---- :Though hardly pleased at being surrounded by stuck-up IPC researchers, Jess made do. While on her way to the engineering bay, she crashed into what was soon to be her new best friend--or bane--Ydalia. The two ladies chatted along the way before being accosted by Ragna-Hydh, who Jess took out with relative ease thanks to an antigrav ray located in her suit's wrist. :Once safely in the engineering bay, Jess and Dal encounter a broken Mech codenamed Blitz, who Jess gets right to work fixing up. Irritated that the transport hasn't begun landing procedures for the planet yet, Jess joins Dal and Nyako in asking the Savant's captain what the holdup is. :Even as she's asking, the Savant is struck by a mysterious attacker. Jess instantly leaps into action, charging toward the engine room and dragging Dal along with her. When it's clear there's nothing the engineers can do, Jess makes it to an escape pod. Planetfall ---- :Unfortunately for Jess, she has to endure the entire crash-landing with Dal as a pod pal. She and Dal contact O'Neill over the radio. When she overhears Andrea Taylor complaining that she needs help protecting the civilians on the transport, Jess adds that if O'Neill happens to have "a spare weapon, I'll take it. I won't miss" ("A New Beginning," post #112). She travels with Dal to the transport, where she, Dal, and Nyako assess the damage to it. Appearances *"A New Beginning" Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Gateways Category:Humans Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Characters Category:PCs